Tickled Pink
by SMchick
Summary: Andy's "man problems" only get worse after moving in with Luke. Who knew a feather duster could end up creating all sorts of problems when she turns to Sam for help with car troubles?
1. Chapter 1: Five 0 Ride

**Tickled Pink**

**Author's Note: **

This story takes place about a month after the undercover op in the season 1 finale. It follows accordingly, except you have to imagine it's still summer.

_I have no rights to Rookie Blue or any of the fantastic characters the real talent created._

**Chapter 1: The 5-0 Ride**

Sam paced the lobby of the barn restlessly. Andy had been acting odd all day, and now she had conned him into agreeing not to leave until she called him about some big "surprise." He really wasn't in the mood for games from her right now. Lately he'd found riding the streets with her more draining than fun. He'd thought the news that she was moving in with Callaghan would tear him apart. Instead, he'd just felt…numb.

Finally, his phone rang. "Yeah!" he barked impatiently.

"Don't sound so excited. Come on out and take a look," she said as a car horn tooted twice in the background.

Sam grumbled on his way out before stopping short. Eyes wide, his jaw dropped before he broke into a wide grin at the sight greeting him. McNally tossed her hair and winked at him sitting there in a mint condition bright red 1968 Mercury Parklane Fastback convertible.

He broke into a delighted laugh before circling the car. "You bought the _McGarrett_ car? I'm impressed. How on earth did you find this?" he asked.

Andy couldn't hold back the same schoolgirl grin that had taken over her face the first time Sam had complimented her for 'acting like a cop.' She was probably even flushed with pleasure she thought, somewhat discomfited by how great Sam's reaction made her feel. _Still way too desperate for his approval, _she thought, rolling her eyes at herself.

With a laugh she teased, "Only you, with your Hawaii 5-0 fetish, would call it that."

Sam did a double take, "Fetish? How did you know that was my favorite show as a kid?"

"Sam, you asked me if I was 5-0 within our first half hour working together to prod me into serving that fake warrant, remember? So call it a hunch," she said with a laugh.

"That doesn't explain why _you _bought it," Sam pointed out. "I know Tommy fixed one up years ago, but this one's a little different. A real beauty."

"I wondered why she was so taken by it too. I guess now I know," Luke said harshly, stepping out from the shadows near the entrance where he'd been taking in the scene. He looked none too pleased by the cozy exchange and the obvious chemistry between the two, which he knew they were careful to hide when they knew he was around.

Luke was, in fact, furious about the whole thing. He'd been adamantly against Andy buying this car, but she'd insisted. He hadn't understood why she wasn't persuaded by his arguments in favor of a new SUV with 4 wheel drive so that the two of them would be able to get in and out of the new house in bad weather. Now he understood why she was so insistent on this ridiculous classic convertible…She knew it would impress Swarek! He should have guessed. Every conflict they had seemed to be linked to the guy one way or another.

Sam saw Andy's shoulders droop, and all the life drain from her face. He gritted his teeth, but managed to limit his reaction to a mocking, "Why would you get your shorts in a twist just because McNally's excited about having scored such a great ride, Callaghan?"

"He's still mad that I didn't take his advice and buy a new SUV to make sure we can make it to the house in the winter," Andy explained dully.

Sam tensed at the mention of the 'Barbie Dreamhouse,' as he always thought of it. He usually did everything in his power to avoid remembering that she'd gone through with shacking up with Callaghan a month ago.

"Like that's a crazy idea. _In Canada_. You know, the Ravine isn't the same as living just anywhere in the city," Luke lectured.

Andy winced. "Yes, Luke. I'm well aware of how isolated the house is from the life of the city, as you well know," she ground out.

"Can we at least go home now, Andy? Or were you planning to take Swarek for a spin?" Luke shot back.

"Jump in. You've taken all the pleasure out of this now anyway," Andy said wearily.

Sam stared after the car for ages, trying to process what he'd just witnessed. He'd tried not to think about the whole thing, but now that he considered it, Andy hadn't exactly been glowing with happiness since making her big move. Maybe things were turning sour faster than even he'd thought they might.

He realized just what a blow it had been that McNally hadn't used the confidence she'd gained during their undercover success to realize that she didn't need be linked to Callaghan to feel respectable and worthy. He'd tried to deny it, but he was disappointed, maybe even heartbroken, to see her instead plunge into further commitment to the guy.

He shook his head and slowly walked to his truck. _Damnit, he wasn't going to be able to avoid his feelings about the situation anymore. Great, that's all he needed_, he thought with a frustrated groan_. _He wasn't happy about how many drinks he was going to need to keep himself from chasing after her to drag her away from that overbearing prick.


	2. Chapter 2: Distress Call

**Chapter 2: Distress Call**

The next morning Sam finally woke to bright sunshine and the piercing sound of his cell phone. He saw Andy's name on the screen, and groaned at the thought of dealing with her in his current state. He thought of hitting ignore, but couldn't quite bring himself to do it.

"What is it McNally?" he managed to force out his dry mouth.

"Sam, I'm so sorry to bother you on the weekend. Did I wake you?" she said in a shaky, nervous voice.

"Yeah, but just tell me what's wrong," Sam said trying to keep the impatience out of his voice.

"Sam, it's the car. It won't start, and I really wanted to use it to pick up Dad when he gets out of the rehab he checked himself into. I'm stuck up here at this stupid house, and if Luke finds out the car is already having problems and had to be towed to a mechanic, he'll never let me live it down." She blurted out in a panicked voice. "I know it's a lot to ask, but is there any way you could come up and take a look at it?" she pleaded. "You're the only person I know who's good with cars."

Sam felt the throbbing in his head getting worse by the second. "What do you mean, _'if Luke finds out'_? Where is he anyway?"

"He left an hour ago. He's going to be in the office all day." When he didn't respond, she added, "Please, Sam. I know this was an emotional purchase that wasn't practical without my Dad to check out the engine before I bought it. But when Dad got down on money and had to sell his Mercury, it took the remaining life out of him. Since living out here in the sticks meant I had no choice but to get a car, I couldn't resist the chance to get a similar one to have a nice surprise when I go pick him up tomorrow. But Luke is so sensitive about the fact that I'm not thrilled about living way out here that he never let me explain. I just don't want to deal with him if there's any chance to get it running again today."

"McNally, calm down. You're making my hangover worse by the second. Look, you can't keep avoiding conflict with your boyfriend now that you're a live-in. You're going to have to learn how to deal with him, and I don't think it's a great idea for me to come over there…" Sam tried to put her off.

"Please, Sam. I wouldn't ask you to do this, but Dad was so down when he relapsed. I gave him a big ultimatum after the Kaliciak fiasco. I know he thinks he's going to lose me. I can't handle it if he isn't able to stick to sobriety, but I want him to know that I still think he can do it. The car is the best way I can think of to let him know how much I'm pulling for him and that I remember what he's like when he's on track. He used to love tinkering with that car, and it kept him going for a while after Mom left…" her voice trailed off.

McNally always had a way of getting under his skin and slicing straight into his heart like no one else when he she struggled with the cauldron of feelings her family generated. He sighed, "OK, I give in. Look, give me an hour to try to get my hangover under control, then I'll be there."

Andy let out a relieved breath, "Thank you SO much, Sam," she said in a teary voice. "I..I'm sorry I had to put this on you. I didn't know where else to turn…"

"Don't sweat it, McNally. This is no freebie. You're gonna make it up to me. I'll come up with something good, believe me," he said gruffly to snap her out of the funk she seemed to be in.

She chuckled weakly, "Do I even want to know where that's going to land me?" she asked.

"Probably not, McNally, but like you said, you have no choice. I'll see you in about an hour."


	3. Chapter 3: Into Enemy Territory

**Chapter 3: Into Enemy Territory**

Sam pulled up to the far end of the long driveway and stopped. He sat and stared at the house for a long time. It was a very big, sleek, modern monstrosity. An impressive house, with an impressive view, in an impressive neighborhood. He wondered what gruesome crime had taken place there to bring the price into Callaghan's range. A shiver of distaste ran down his spine.

He did NOT want to be here, and the thought of Andy caged in this glass and steel palace with the ravine as moat cutting her off from the rest of the world made the hangover nausea return with a vengeance. He'd rushed over much sooner than he'd promised, unable to take time to nurse his headache before reacting to the panic in her voice. Something else was wrong, and he was going to find out what it was. As usual, when she had a crisis, he came running. But nothing in this world was going to make him walk into that house.

He sighed and picked up his phone instead. "McNally, I'm here. Now where the hell is your problem car anyway?" Sam grouched.

"Oh, wow. You're early. OK, well, it's in the garage. But I'm…can you give me a minute? I.."

"NO McNally, I want to get this over with. Open the garage door and get down here with the keys."

"But Sam, I'm not…"

"NOW, OK? Or I'm outta here," he groaned.

"Fine, but I tried to warn you," she snapped.

The garage door opened, and McNally stalked out keys extended. Embarrassment warred with irritation on her expressive face. But Sam's eyes bugged out taking in her attire: skin tight tank without a bra and tiny boyshort underwear.

"What? I didn't think you'd be here for at least another half hour. I didn't sleep a wink last night, so I was doing some yoga before I got dressed to try to ease the tension," she said defensively. "Will you stop staring, please?" she huffed.

"Well, geez, McNally, it's kind of hard not to react to a curve ball like that this time in the morning. I'm not fully functioning yet, you know. And your welcome, by the way," he said defensively reaching for the keys. "Look, would you please try not to make being here worse? Just scram and make me some coffee, OK?" he said in a gruff but softer voice, stripping off his shirt before pivoting to pop the hood of the car and take a look.

When he didn't hear any movement, he straightened and turned around, catching the desire in her eyes. He flashed her a lopsided grin and teased, "Who's staring now, McNally? Am I ever going to get some coffee out of you, or are you just planning to stand there eying my ass all day?" he taunted.

Even though that jibe caused her to spin and stalk away without a word, he suddenly felt much better. It was the first time she'd slipped and allowed any frank sexual interest in him to show for a long time. And since her back was turned, he took his turn staring openly and appreciatively at her very shapely body until she disappeared into the house.

_Callaghan's house_, he reminded himself. _You've got to find out what's been going on and convince her to get out of this place before you can make any kind of move_, he reminded himself sternly. He sighed, this was probably just going to be a long, frustrating day after all.


	4. Chapter 4: Signals Crossed

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for the kind reviews. I started things off slowly in the first three chapters, but things start to happen pretty quickly from here on out. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Signals Crossed**

Andy slammed around the kitchen starting the coffee. Why did Sam always have to try to get under her skin? Even when he was doing her a major favor, he always had to say something to irritate her. Always. If he wasn't making passive-aggressive jibes about her relationship with Luke, he was reminding her indirectly that the attraction between them was far from dead. Then every time she made the slightest indication of being fed up with Luke, Sam turned around and defended him.

And why did he have to fight unfairly? Throwing her attraction to him in her face while stripping down in front of her seemed to be his favorite dirty trick. This time he had the nerve to flash the dimples at her when he busted her, right after telling her to scram. Usually, every time she waited for Sam to actually follow up and acknowledge their attraction directly, he pulled back and donned a mask of aloofness again. Sometimes she thought he was after more than flirty banter, but she could never be _sure _with him. The man turned keeping her off balance into an art form. When he even pulled the aloof act on the night he was almost killed, it drove her so crazy, she finally decided she should just give in and move in with Luke.

Now she felt trapped. She hated this house, and trying to actually sleep through the nights with Luke turned out to be even worse than she'd feared. Mostly because even weeks after the fact, she was still having nightmares about that damned undercover op. Their first night together, she woke Luke up with terrified screams for Sam. It still happened often enough that she could barely sleep at all. She would lie there sleepless next to Luke, feeling the easy rhythm of his breathing at odds with her own, so wired and tense that she could barely breathe at all herself. Her nights had become a torment of dread and guilt and anxiety.

Nothing about her new surroundings felt like home. Luke had been hurt and angry about the dreams and disappointed that she wasn't adjusting happily to the suburban setting he was so proud of. He'd started working even longer hours. While his absence eased the tension, the loneliness also made her unhappiness with her domestic situation unavoidable. The car had been the last straw, the symbol of all the things that stood between them.

After having showered and changed into a more respectable t-shirt and shorts, Andy was restlessly tidying up the already spotless house, lost in her morose thoughts. She'd also completely lost track of time. _Damn, why is Swarek always in my head? _she wondered, rubbing furiously at a non-existent spot on the granite of the kitchen's island.

She jumped when she heard an irritated throat cleared behind her. She spun around to see a tense, still shirtless Sam standing there glaring accusingly.

"Seriously, McNally? You never brought me coffee and weren't answering your phone," he accused. "I'm out there busting my ass to bail you out and fix that beautiful, temperamental car so your boyfriend won't lord it over you…and here you are feverishly cleaning up _his_ showpiece house," he complained in astonishment, growing angrier by the second.

He plucked the feather duster from the counter next to her. "And a feather duster? Really? What, do you have a French Maid's outfit to go along with this?" he mocked.

Andy made a choking sound and lunged at him. He held it high overhead out of her reach and looked closely at the mortified blush on her face.

"You do, don't you?" and for a moment a look raw agony flashed across his face.

Their eyes locked for a long moment. Andy placed a hand on his chest, "No, Sam. Don't look at me that way. I mean, I have one, but it's not like that, really," she protested.

But Sam misinterpreted her reaction to his unguarded reaction as pity. His shutter came down-AGAIN-and Sam was beyond listening. This was exactly the sort of detail of her life with Callaghan that he'd wanted to avoid seeing at all costs. _'It's not like that' _were the exact words she'd used when she went off with Callaghan to his fishing cabin. He couldn't believe he was back here again. It was his worst nightmare, and white hot jealously seared through his roiling gut.

Sam pushed her away and ground out, "Go put it on."

"_What?_" she gasped. "Sam, you can't be serious!"

"I told you that you would owe me for this favor. Since you couldn't even manage coffee as a down payment, I've decided what I want in exchange. You forced me to come into this house, which I had NO intention of doing. EVER. So now I want to see you in that costume you wear for him. And if you want me out of here before he gets back, you'll do it," he demanded crossing his arms over his chest.

Andy shook her head, backing away from him. "No, Sam, please. Not that. Please don't ask me to do this." she pleaded. "I'm sorry I lost track of time. But you must know how grateful I am for your help."

"No, McNally. I'm not sure of your feelings about anything anymore. I'm certainly not feeling any wave of gratitude from you today, that's for damn sure," he replied in a hard voice, not softening at all in the face of her pleading.

"Well, you're wrong," she swallowed the lump in her throat. "I do appreciate everything you do for me. I would have done any amount of paperwork, or any other favor in return for this. I'll even do what you're asking, no matter how out of line it is. But if you make me do this, _here_, things will never be the same between us," she replied in a calm, dangerous voice.

But Sam had already turned away. "I'll pour my own coffee while you're changing," he replied stubbornly over his shoulder.

"Fine," she replied dully and walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5: Show Time

**Author's Note: **

Thanks again to all who are writing reviews. Much appreciated! Things heat up quickly in this chapter, so buckle up for a wild ride. Let me know if you think I should bump this up to a M rating. It got a little steamier as I revised it.

**Chapter 5: Show Time**

Sam hurled the offending feather duster at the couch and stalked into the kitchen. He gripped the granite counter in front of the sink until his knuckles turned white, fighting back the nausea and struggling mightily to get his rage in check before he did something really stupid like smashing a hole in one of Callaghan's walls. He took several calming breaths, then passed over the coffee for a long drink of water.

He put it down and prowled around the adjoining great room like a caged animal. He knew he'd gone too far. His anger had been WAY out of proportion to the offense.

But being in this love nest was driving him insane. All the feelings he'd been holding so firmly in check just flooded through him. He ran an agitated hand through his hair and pinched the bridge of his nose in a futile effort to ease the throbbing pain hammering at his skull.

How the hell had he let himself get into this mess in the first place? He should've found one of his buddies who knows classic cars to send up here to help her and stayed the hell away from the place.

Finally, he felt her presence as much as heard a sound. He turned slowly toward the staircase as she made her way purposefully and defiantly down toward him.

Suddenly, all the anger drained away. He swallowed a thick lump in his throat, and managed a hoarse, apologetic, "Andy…"

"NO!" she cut him off shortly. "Too late for that, Sam," her eyes flashed angrily as she stepped off the last of the step and faced him.

"You wanted a show? A little peek at what you imagine goes on in this house?" she cooed in a saccharine tone.

"Well, you're going to get more than you bargained for. So don't try to back down now that it's finally penetrated your thick skull just how hurtful this ultimatum might be." she continued in the hard street tone she usually used on perps out on patrol.

"Sit down," she commanded motioning to the couch.

He opened his mouth to object, then closed it and sat down in defeat, not knowing what to say to make this right. He picked up the offending duster from its spot next to him, and twirled it around like a floral bouquet, and shot a lopsided grimace of apology at her, silently using his eyes to beg for forgiveness for all his worth.

She was having none of it. Andy walked over to pluck it from his hands, slinking around the room in her best sexy maid routine. As Sam watched her work the over-the-top outfit, remorse battled desire. She was furious…and sexy as hell.

She started in again in an exaggerated breathy, sexy voice, "Oh look. Clumsy me, I've dropped my duster. Tsk, tsk. Oh Luke, I better get that so I can get back to cleaning the house." Andy took full advantage of her former gymnast's body and bent at the waist, back arched in ultra slow motion without bending her legs a fraction, a nearly impossible feat in her 4 inch stilletos. She held his gaze all the way, knowing full well what doing this in the tight low-cut outfit was doing to her cleavage and that Sam was also getting quite a view as the tiny skirt rode up. When he made a choking sound, she smiled with satisfaction and just as slowly stood back up, never once remotely losing her balance or breaking eye contact.

Sam had never seen anything so sexy in his life, and he was drowning in a sea of mixed emotions. It wasn't just that he would never have believed anyone outside of Cirque Du Soleil could pull off that move. It was more the attitude the anger was bringing out of her and the way she held his eyes with full confidence in what she was doing to him. But hearing her breathe _Luke's_ name that way while intentionally arousing him was more than he could bear. He deserved it, but he was sure it would haunt him forever.

She turned to face him squarely, tossing her hair and placing her hands on her hips. "Is that the sort of thing you imagined? Well, you're way off base," she declared in her normal voice.

She started to pace slowly around the room and began to really vent. "You see, Sam, what you were too angry to let me explain is that this getup is nothing but an old Halloween costume. Something I was stupid enough to wear back when I was 18 and insecure and desperate for attention. Not something I'm proud of, and something I only keep around to remind me of how little confidence I had as a teenager. It's not something I ever expected to put on again, for Luke or anyone else. But YOU," she pointed the duster at him accusingly as she slowly walked over the couch.

"You couldn't shut up for a minute to wait for an explanation. Just like always, when Luke threatens you, you thrash around like a wounded animal, and I'm the one who always ends up with my feelings torn to shreds before you beat a hasty retreat."

"Well, not this time," she said kneeling on the couch with her legs on either side of his. "This time you're staying right here to suffer the consequences of the little mind game _you_ instigated," she inched the feather duster at an achingly slow pace down his naked chest. When it finally hovered over the obvious sign of his erection, she smiled with satisfaction. "Good, you _are_ suffering."

Sam groaned and reached for her reflexively. But she swatted his hands away. "Oh no, touching was NOT part of the deal," she said, pushing back against his chest to launch herself back off the couch out of his reach.

"Andy, my God. You're killing me…" he protested hoarsely.

"No Sam," she cut him off. "This time you are going to sit and listen for once." Andy paced agitatedly in front of him, the sex kitten prowl long forgotten.

"You were right about one thing. I do overly obsess about keeping things the way Luke likes them around this house. But it's not because I'm crazy about him. It's because things aren't working and I feel guilty about it," she blurted out, glaring at Sam accusingly, bracing for smug gloating from Sam. But he only stared back, eyes wide with shock…and a maelstrom of emotions she couldn't quite define. Now unable to hold his gaze, she walked over to look out the huge picture windows before continuing.

"This big shiny house on the ravine makes me feel claustrophobic and isolated, and I hate that I can't love it the way Luke does. I hate that I had never even slept a whole night with him before I moved in. But I plunged in anyway to try to stop all the endless mixed signals from you. Most of all, I hate that on my first night here I woke him screaming your name, and that I haven't had a decent night's sleep since. I'm still terrified that the nightmares where you're the one dead instead of Angel will come back again," the tears were streaming down her face when she turned to face him again.

"So, you've got it all wrong, Sam Swarek," she said with a ragged sob. "Luke is neither the lucky one nor the villain here. Our relationship is suffocating both of us, and it has everything to do with you. But you, with your allergy to analysis, always jump to your own conclusions about what I'm feeling, who is good for me, and what it means for your own ego. Well, I can't take it any more," she started to turn away to walk out.

But Sam finally shook off the stunned paralysis that had taken over him and shot off the couch to pull her into his arms. He just stood there silently embracing her tightly and kissing he top of her head while he tried to take in what he'd just heard. He was determined not to let her go anywhere until he found the right words.

"Andy, I'm sorry," he murmured raggedly. "I had no idea you were going through any of that. Please listen to me now. I'm going to try to say this right," he paused again before continuing.

"You're right that I've lashed out and assumed things that I guess weren't the case. But you have to try to understand how hard it's been to see you stick with him for so long. It took all the control I had not to tear the guy from limb to limb for the way he seemed to be treating you. I thought I was doing my pathetic best to accept your choice. I wasn't trying to send mixed signals. I just couldn't always stick to my good intentions."

"You're right that being squeezed into the "friend" box was a blow to my ego, but it was a lot more than that. You have no idea how hard it was for me to come over here today. The hangover was nothing compared to the dread of coming face to face with what I thought was your happy new home."

He pulled back and moved his hands up to frame her tear streaked face, brush the hair back and force her to meet his eyes. "Andy, I'm not the type for grand speeches, but I am completely head-over-heals, no-turning-back in love with you. Nursing a bruised ego was the easy part. You've broken my heart more times than I can count over the past few months. The last of my reserves were just gone by the time I came in here to find you. It's not an excuse for how I acted. I just…I don't know, I completely lost it, I guess." He paused to gently brush away the remaining tears and stare into her eyes before adding, "Please, say you can forgive me?"

She hesitated a long moment, staring into his eyes to gauge his sincerity and make herself believe what she'd just heard. Finally, a bright joyful smile broke over her face. "Yes," she simply said before sliding her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

He returned it passionately for several long, aching moments before the last of his energy reserves deserted him. He collapsed with her onto the couch with her before pulling away.

"Andy, listen. Let's get out of here, _now_, please. Just throw on a trench coat and let's drive your car to my place. Come live with me for a while in my Craftsman house in a real neighborhood full of kids and dogs and parks and coffee shops. See if it feels like home. Make any changes to it you want. Or if you really want to, we'll sell it and pick something out together. I don't mean to jump the gun here or pressure you, but when you're ready, I want to marry you. I don't have any doubts, but I'll wait until you feel the same way."

"You really mean that?" she asked in disbelief.

He flashed her his best dimpled smile, "Of course I do. You think I've ever made a declaration of love like that before?"

Then he grew serious again, "Please don't say no. I'm a patient man, Andy, but I can't wait any longer for you to make up your mind to take a leap and try to be happy. I can't promise I'll be perfect, but I'll be there for you. Always. I promise you can count on me."

"I believe you. Let's do it," she grinned and peppered his face with kisses.

"OK, OK," he laughed. "Can we continue this someplace other than Callaghan's couch? Go grab a coat and let's get the hell out of here. We'll make arrangements to get the rest of your things later."

"I better at least leave a note," she hated to spoil the moment, but she couldn't ignore Luke completely.

"You're right, but just keep it simple for now. Something like, _'Luke, I'm sorry but things aren't working. I needed a weekend away to think. We'll talk on Monday. Don't come looking for me.' _That should keep him from worrying that something happened to you or storming over to my place to look for you," Sam suggested.

"Perfect," she replied scribbling the note quickly. "So, you really fixed my car?" she added returning from the closet.

"Yes, 5-0, I really fixed your car. You're not doubting my skills already, are you?" he winked.

She jumped like a little girl, spun around, threw on her coat and flashed him a flirtatious look under her lashes. "Then lets' take it for a spin. I hear there's a cozy house where we can try a more fun replay with what's under this coat. Grab the feather duster. You actually look kind of hot holding that thing with no shirt on, you know. I might need a demonstration to prove you also have some cleaning skills if we're going to be living together," she winked back at him.

He picked it up and raised an eyebrow at her. "Careful, McNally, or we won't make it out of here after all," he warned in his best sexy drawl. "And I think the only thing you're gonna get me to do with this thing is give you a little tickling payback," he said with a wolfish grin.

She just chuckled and shook her head at him, still not quite believing the easy sexy banter was taking hold so soon after the earlier stormy confrontation. But she didn't want to jinx it, so she just turned and ran out to jump into her car and start her brighter future.


	6. Chapter 6: Detour

**Chapter 6: Detour**

Andy was in such a happy haze, leaning back, eyes closed, feeling the wind and the sun on her face as she let Sam drive her new baby, that she didn't realize they weren't headed to Sam's house at first.

She bolted upright. "Sam, where are you going?"

He grinned over at her, "Well, I got your car in running so well, and it's such a beautiful day, I thought we'd make just one quick detour first," he replied.

"_A detour? _she asked incredulously. "Now?"

His grin wavered a bit at her reaction, "Well, you look so hot, I wanted to prolong the moment and enjoy the ride a bit."

"Sam…this looks like Oliver's neighborhood," she said suspiciously.

"It is," he replied.

"_SAM! _Are you crazy? We can't go over to Oliver's house while I'm wearing this! Turn around right now." she demanded.

"Calm down, Andy. Look, we're almost there now, and Oliver won't even know what's under your coat. I want to ask him to go get my truck. Things are going to be sticky enough at work, and I don't want it sitting there when Luke pulls up to his house."

"Oh, you're right. That would be bad," she admitted grudgingly. "He might even key it," she added.

Sam winced but said "Well, I'd actually give him that." He glanced over to meet Andy's surprised glance, "Don't tell me you're still not sure you're worth more to me than my truck? And the guy did lose someone amazing today, even if he doesn't always act like he realizes it."

He threw her a smoldering look, "I was more thinking that I don't want to have to leave you later to go get it myself. Once we start, I don't intend to stop for anything."

Andy lost the ability to breathe for a minute. "Step on it, would you?" she managed to choke out.

"We're here, so hold that thought," he said with a chuckle as he rounded a corner and pulled into the Shaw driveway. "Just stay put. It will be fine. Shaw owes me big from our last poker game, so it should be easy to talk him into this. I'll be back in two seconds," he gave her a quick kiss and jumped out to run up to the front door.

Unfortunately, Shaw had lots of questions and once he caught sight of the flashy classic convertible, nothing Sam could do would keep him from rushing out to take a closer look.

Shaw let out a low whistle, 'NIICE wheels, McNally! When did you get this gorgeous machine? Has Tommy seen it yet?" he asked.

When she shook her head, Oliver continued while circling car to give it the once-over, "He's gonna be so thrilled…wait, are you wearing fishnet stockings in the middle of a summer day? And a trench coat?"

"Sammy, what exactly happened up at Callaghan's place anyway?" Oliver demanded. "You said McNally was moving out, but did you ride up there to the rescue her from something more serious? He didn't…"

"Ah, no, no. Nothing like that," Sam said, shifting his weight nervously.

Andy pulled the trench more closely around herself while shooting daggers at Sam.

"We're going to a costume party later," Andy jumped in. "Sam just hasn't put on his gangster outfit on yet."

"Oh really," Oliver said skeptically. "And you had time to get dressed up before you left, but not to pack anything. And Sam rushed out with you and left his truck up at your boyfriend's house because…." Oliver cocked an eyebrow at them.

"He's not my boyfriend anymore," Andy blurted out.

"OK, now we're getting somewhere in the vicinity of the truth. Continue." Oliver prompted, motioning with his hand.

"It's like I told you. I went up there to fix McNally's car, and I wanted to ride with her to make sure it was really running OK. She's also moving out, and it's going to be awkward, and we just don't want my truck sitting there when he comes home. That's it Oliver." Sam tried to end the discussion.

"And you put on fishnets and stilletos for all your mechanics, I suppose?" Shaw smirked at Andy.

Sam shot him a look that told him his life might be in serious danger if he pushed it further, so Shaw laughed and said, "Hey, calm down, buddy. You're the one who came over here asking a favor, remember? Not that you needed to, I still have your spare truck keys from when you were undercover."

"_**WHAT?" **_Andy shrieked in disbelief.

Sam's look turned even more murderous, so Oliver tried to rush in some damage control, "I mean, I guess you must have forgotten that, of course."

"Sam Swarek, you dragged me over here to air my dirty laundry in front of Oliver _for nothing_?" Andy said as she grabbed one of those infamous stilletos and launched it directly at Sam's solar plexus.

Sam deftly caught it before it could hit him, but now he was ticked off himself.

"Jesus, Andy. With an arm like that, these heels are a deadly weapon, you know. Good thing I played baseball or this could have done me some serious damage. Excuse me, if I wasn't thinking clearly after everything that went down today! After the tease you just subjected me to, do you really think I would have delayed getting you back to my place if I'd remembered he already had keys?" he shouted back at her.

"How do I know this isn't your idea of payback?" she shot back defensively.

"Oh, come ON! I know you don't seriously believe that. I thought we were past the point where you put the darkest interpretation on my every move," he countered.

The throwing motion had loosened her coat, so that Oliver couldn't miss what she was wearing underneath.

"French Maid, huh," patted his friend's shoulder firmly. "Sammy, you better calm down and make amends. Because, my brother, I can see your life from here on out is most certainly NOT gonna be a dull ride. Let me give you some advice that's served me well. 'Happy wife, happy life' are words every man should live by." He added in his ear, "You're spilling the real story later, you know."

In a louder voice, "Cut him some slack, McNally. Sammy's widely known to be an idiot, but he's still a damn fine catch for the right woman. So go kiss and make up you two before I change my mind about helping you out." Oliver threatened.

"Go on, go have hot French, whatever, makeup sex," Shaw shooed them when neither one budged.

Somehow, hearing that out of Shaw broke the tension. Sam and Andy both looked at each other and burst out laughing simultaneously.

"That's better, Now, I'm serious. Make yourselves scarce before my girls come out to see what's going on with you two degenerates," Shaw teased gruffly.

"Thanks, man," Sam clapped Oliver on the shoulder. He continued in a lower voice, "Don't knock when you drop the truck by. Just leave it and hang onto the keys a while longer." Sam requested. "If I have anything to do with it, she's going to be even more unpresentable by the time you drop it off. You'll get the full story when I get them from you later, so long as none of this makes it into the Division gossip mill," he added.

"No worries, man. I won't rain on your parade," Shaw grinned.

"Just remember what I said about keeping our visit and her attire to yourself. Mr. Stick-Up-His-Ass might not be my favorite person in the world, but not even Callaghan deserves to know the details. And he sure doesn't need to have the whole Division buzzing about it. Neither does Andy. Things are hard enough for female officers as it is, and she's going to take enough heat as it is for jumping from one relationship in the Fifteen to another. She had a reason to be pissed at me, so don't make it any worse," Sam warned.

"Yeah, Sammy. I swear. What happens at Casa La Shaw stays at Casa La Shaw," Oliver said with exasperation.

"Good!" Sam nodded before running to jump in the car. He handed Andy her shoe with a pointed look.

"I'm sorry, OK? I guess I got a little carried away. This is just really embarrassing," she said with a grimace in a loud whisper.

Sam couldn't resist leaning over and whispering in her ear, "That's OK. Good thing I have good reflexes and you didn't aim any lower, though, or my family jewels might be out of commission. But I'm sure someone as creative as you can put that strong, sexy, _very_ flexible body to use making me feel better about my narrow escape from emasculation. I can't wait to feel your legs wrapped around me," he drawled before nipping her earlobe.

Andy choked and turned beet red.

"Sammy, this is your last warning. Stop making McNally blush in my driveway already!" Shaw called from his front door.

Sam didn't need any more reason to gun the engine and get his woman home. _His woman! _No thought had ever made him happier.


	7. Chapter 7: Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

I had intended to quit with the happy ending in the last chapter. But since several people wanted something back at Casa La Swarek, I wrote this short one. But you'll mostly have to fill in your own details about the sexy time…

**Chapter 7: Pillow Talk**

Andy wakened the next morning to a persistent tickle that returned to her face after each sleepy swipe of her hand.

"Hmm, the duster again," she murmured with a sleepy smile, opening heavy lids and stretching contentedly. "I really need to get rid of it. You're getting entirely too attached to that thing," she grabbed lethargically for it, grinning more broadly.

"Don't even think of it," he jerked it away with mock outrage. "Of course I'm attached to it. This little sucker got me the best thing that's ever happened to me," he said with a lopsided grin of his own.

"Does that mean I'll get you to clean with it after all?" she continued sleepily.

"No way. I'm retiring it from cleaning duties. I'm gonna name it and put it in my Hope Chest," he joked.

She snorted out a shocked laugh at that one. "A Swarek Hope Chest? Now I've heard everything. You _sure _I didn't demolish your family jewels yesterday, tough guy?" she teased.

"You mean when you launched your shoe at me, or during the _twelve hours _or so that you kept them busy afterward?" he teased back.

Andy blushed but shrugged, "Take your pick. If I'd known I would turn you into a girl in less than a day, I would've gone easier on you," she challenged with an evil twinkle in her eye.

Sam kicked off the covers and rolled over on top of her, "It seems you need some more convincing about the resiliency of my manhood. I think it's time to rectify your confused ideas about who's been going easy here, McNally." he growled, nipping at her neck.

She shrieked with delight, "Bring it, Swarek. I definitely need more proof…," she got out before Sam cut her off with a deep kiss.

* * *

"Andy, sweetheart, wake up," Sam said softly, kissing her temple. "It's two o'clock, and we need to get you something to eat before we get ready to go pick up your Dad," he coaxed.

"Mmm, is it really that late already?" she asked groggily.

"I'm afraid so. I hate to wake you after your very virile new lover made you cry uncle, what was that, six, seven times this morning? But it really is that late," he smiled warmly to take the edge off the teasing boast.

"Five," she corrected. "And remind me to tell my very, _VERY_ virile lover that what I was calling out most certainly wasn't uncle, and that I insist on a nightly rematch for the foreseeable future before this matter can be settled," she smiled happily.

"Well, he seems like a reasonable guy. I'm sure that can be arranged," he smiled back.

The he grew more serious, "You uh, seem like you slept well though?" he said hopefully, fishing for confirmation.

She beamed a relieved smile, "YES! You have no idea what a relief it was to get some deep, untroubled sleep. I guess having you right here beside me chased away all those bad dreams that have been plaguing me," she confirmed. "I'm sorry I slept so long."

"Are you kidding? Do you know how thrilled I am to hear that having me around is a comforting feeling? I was a little afraid you wouldn't settle in for a while," he confessed.

"Sam…" she said tentatively. "I want you to know that no one has ever been as important to me as you are. Even when things were complicated and I couldn't tell whether you were just toying with me, you were this larger than life force that I couldn't get out of my head no matter how hard I tried. I…the feelings you stir up still kind of terrify me. If I have any bad nights, it won't be because I have any doubts any more that I'm lying next to the right person. It will be because I'm afraid I'll wake up and find that all those things you said yesterday were just something I dreamed up from my own wishful thinking," she confessed.

"Andy, you don't have to pretend that you never have any doubts or fears. But what I said yesterday is probably the most honest, deeply felt thing this smart ass has ever said in his life. I meant every word, and I've never been more certain of anything. I love you, and that will never change, no matter what. And I'll say it as many times as you need to hear it to really believe it. OK?" he asked.

Andy teared up, "OK," she breathed. "I love you too. I didn't say it yesterday, did I? But I do. I've been in love with you for a long time. I was just too scared to admit it to myself, let alone to you," she said shyly.

"Come here," he said, and pulled her into a big bear hug. "We're going to make it, you know," he said kissing her forehead. "Just don't get spooked when we have our first big fight, alright? Sparks are bound to fly in unpredictable ways over little things with people who have the kind of chemistry you and I have. But as cops we're also bound to run into something that will cause a big blow up at some point. That's my fear. It's what kept me from pursuing you more strongly when I was your TO."

"Right. The rules," she sighed.

"No, not because there's a rule. You think that would have kept me away from you? It's the _reason_ they have that rule that stopped me. If we'd been a couple, either I would have ended up doing a lousy job making sure I taught you what you need know to become the great cop and stay safe OR I would have done the job right and screwed up our relationship. Even that low life Ray Swann could see that much.

And it didn't help that by the time I knew you well enough to know I wanted more than to just sleep with you and wished I _could_ ask you out on a real date, you were already meeting up with Callaghan. And the next time I turned around you were sleeping with him. Actually, I should say that it _did_ help me do the right thing. What you saw as mixed signals was never, ever trying to toy with you. It was just the cracks in my own discipline in the face of the sexiest trainee that's ever walked the streets of our fine city," he said with a smile before sobering up again.

"Now that you know the ropes and are well on your way to being one of the best cops I know and you and I have solid foundation of trust, I'm not as worried. But promise me if work does throw up some kind of big conflict, you'll hang in until we both cool down. Please? I need to hear it," he begged.

"I promise, Sam. I'm not saying I'll give in and you get to win all the time any more, at work as well as at home. But I promise I won't just run away if we get in a fight that can't be resolved right away. Deal?" she asked.

"Deal," he agreed. "Now, let's go make some food before my stomach growls and ruins this big touching moment. You haven't turned me into a girl yet, you know."


	8. Chapter 8: Ambushed

**Author's Note:**

Thanks again to those who have taken to time to write reviews! This story seems to keep growing beyond the original plan. One more bump in the road came to me that I couldn't resist writing before I leave McSwarek to happily ever after.

**Chapter 8: Ambushed**

"Sam, I look ridiculous out in public barefoot in your tee and running shorts. We really should have stopped long enough for me to pack an overnight bag before we left," Andy fussed after they got out of her car in front of the rehab clinic.

"Come here and let me show you how hot you look to me," Sam replied, snaking an arm around her waist and hauling her close enough to nuzzle the back of her neck.

"Really, Sam? A PDA? Can't you wait til we get home?" she gasped, turning to shoot him an amused exasperated glance.

Rather than being chastened, Sam thoroughly enjoyed getting her riled up. He slid his hands down her back, over her hips, before possessively cupping her rear. "How am I supposed to help feeling like a horny teenager when you look like a co-ed headed to gym class?" he asked with mock innocence.

"_Sam! _Will you cut it out? This center is run by the Jesuits!" she chuckled.

"I know. I went to the adjoining school," he said without withdrawing his wandering hands a bit.

"What if one of the nuns comes out and sees us?" she asked.

"Yeah well, I got my knuckles rapped by those nuns too many times for that to scare me. Besides, it was a co-ed school so I know all the nooks and crannies where you can make out without getting caught. Let me show you my favorite," he winked, walking her back toward the nearest one.

She let out another earthy chuckle, "I'll bet you were a handful. You probably gave those poor nuns ulcers."

"Are you kidding?" he grinned. "Those nuns were tougher than most cops. There wasn't much I pulled they hadn't seen a million times," he countered. Growing impatient with their pace, he picked her up and strode faster toward his goal, nibbling again at her neck.

Andy gave a little surprised shriek that morphed into soft delighted giggles as she wrapped her legs firmly around his waist. "I think I'm glad we're early. Frisky teenage Sam is starting to grow on me," Andy teased.

"Oh I'm growing alright, McNally." he paused long enough to grin up at her.

"Yes, I can feel that," she choked.

"I'm going to have to say a helluva lot of Hail Marys to make up for the impure thoughts running through my head right now," he continued.

"_**Seriously, Andy?" **_a thunderous voice jolted them both back to earth.

"You take off leaving nothing but a note about needing alone time to think, and I find you here at the church clinic with Swarek's hands all over you? Did you really think I wouldn't come try to track you down tonight?" a furious Luke demanded.

Sam groaned and let Andy slide down and turn to face her enraged ex-boyfriend, keeping a protective arm of support around her.

"How long? How long has this been going on? How long have you been screwing him behind my back, Andy?" Luke shouted.

"Now wait just a minute. You watch what you're accusing my little girl of," Tommy objected angrily as he hurried toward the heated confrontation.

"Oh look, now I'm being lectured by the pathetic town drunk who did _such_ a stellar job raising a trustworthy daughter," Luke rounded on Tommy with snide venom.

Before Tommy or Andy could react, Sam moved like lightning to use his forearm to shove Luke back against the side of the nearby building.

"Shut up, Callaghan," he growled. "The only reason I'm not beating you to a pulp for that is because I know you're not thinking straight. We never meant for you to find out like this, to have to see the two of us together like that, so I'm cutting you some slack. But you save all your venting for me instead of going after a vulnerable man or the woman who never wanted to hurt you. You hear me?" Sam demanded, giving Luke's throat an extra jolt of pressure.

"Trust me, Swarek, I know who's really to blame here. I've known all along how much you've been screwing with her head since day one. I just didn't realize it went any further than that. You're really a piece of work, you know that? How did you convince her to walk out without packing so much as a toothbrush or a change of clothes, anyway?" Luke challenged, noting with satisfaction that his barbs were hitting home.

"Not now, Callaghan. I'll answer to any charges you want to level, but not until you've cooled down. Right now, we're just going to walk away and save this for another day," Sam deflected with forced calm. "Alright?" Sam prompted, indicating he wanted agreement before he eased up his hold.

"Fine," Luke ground out through gritted teeth.

Sam nodded and stepped back, turning to check on Andy and Tommy.

"But Swarek…" Luke called waiting for him to turn back.

As soon as he did, Luke threw all his weight into a sucker punch to the face, trying his best to knock the other man out.

Sam staggered sideways, feeling oddly grateful that Luke had taken a shot at him.

Luke followed the punch with a final jibe loaded with all the contempt he felt, "That's for breaking the code, Swarek. The one thing I thought even you could never be so low to do is break the cardinal rule of the brotherhood."

Andy saw the raw guilt that flashed in Sam's eyes, and how it caused him to buckle and stagger to his knee, the effort to right his balance from the blow undercut.

"That's enough, Luke!" she stepped forward shouting furiously. "Sam never broke any rules. In fact, he defended you to me plenty of times, and even lied to you about who started things on the blackout night to get us back together. He never laid a finger on me until yesterday, and that only happened because I called him to fix my car so I wouldn't have to be berated about it again by _you_. The car was supposed to be a surprise to lift my father's spirits after getting through a tough stint here, but now you had to show up and ruin that too!"

"So now it's my fault for not sitting tight and being satisfied with a cryptic note when my girlfriend walks out without warning? And I'm the bad guy for stating a few home truths when I stumble upon you dressed like that with your legs wrapped around your partner?" Luke asked incredulously. "What kind of slumming are you playing at here?" he added.

"You know Luke, I actually did feel bad for leaving the way I did, and I had every intention of sitting down tomorrow and giving you a full explanation of why things are over between us. Before tonight, I still cared a lot about you and wanted to spare your feelings. But now I realize how damaging being with you has been. I actually started to feel ashamed of my own father. And looking back I can see how many times you used my insecurities to manipulate me. I can't believe how worried I used to be about what you thought of me and my family. Well, let me tell you something. Both Sam and my father are much better men in their own ways than you'll ever be!"

She stepped closer and said in a lower voice that Tommy was too far away to hear, "And for your information, I had a better night's sleep and much better sex last night than I ever had with you," she hissed furiously.

"Andy, stop." Sam rose and stepped in front of Andy to block her view and cut off the uncontrolled fury she was leveling at Luke. He put his hands on her shoulders and shook gently. "That's enough," he nudged her backwards to make her physically back off from Luke as well, while catching her eyes to make her snap out of it. "Enough," he repeated softly.

"You know what, Andy?" Callaghan said coldly. "Save your explanations. I don't need anything further from you other than the time you plan to come by to pack your things." He turned on his heel and walked stiffly away.

Sam pulled her in for a quick, comforting hug before she pulled away anxious to see how Tommy was taking all this. She was really afraid Luke's snide remark might have undone all the good of the rehab stint.

But to her surprise, he was grinning broadly. "It's about time you woke up and showed a little spunk around that jackass! Come here and let me give you a hug for standing up for yourself and your old man," he beamed.

"Dad, I'm so sorry you had to hear those things," she finally said after a long embrace.

"Are you kidding? You think Luke called me anything I haven't called myself a hundred times? And you think I didn't realize that worrying about his opinion was part of what's been driving us apart? I'm just glad you finally realized the effect he was having on you. Not that I haven't given you reason to be ashamed of me, but I hated seeing you with someone who made you doubt yourself instead of making you feel on top of the world." he said gruffly.

He pulled back and gestured toward Sam, "Now this guy is more like it. He's the best one you've ever brought around, the only I've ever thought might be good enough for you." he said approvingly.

Andy laughed, "Dad you've never said much about any of the guys I've been with."

"With my track record, honey, I never thought I had much right to give you advice. But I think Sammy here is going to be the best thing that ever happened to you. So don't ever regret making this move, even if things got a little messy along the way." Tommy ordered.

"And Swarek, don't let that phony, over-ambitious know-it-all detective get in your head by throwing the code in your face. Brotherhood, my ass. He has about as much feel for what that means as that Justin Bieber kid," Tommy said roughly. "You just dive in and make a happy life for yourself with my little girl without letting him get you to second guess things. He got to give you a shiner, you're square now."

"Now let's go take a look at this car you were planning as a surprise. We can go for a little ride as our first family time together," Tommy enthused.

~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~

"Sam, you really need to ice that eye. Come lie on the couch and put your head in my lap so I can get you to stay still long enough for it to do some good," Andy coaxed.

"Well, with an offer like that, I guess I can learn to be a good patient," he agreed.

"So what is this Code thing Luke and my Dad were going on about. I don't get why it got to you when you're not my TO anymore. How is this a code violation?" she asked with a puzzled frown.

"Don't worry about it. They weren't talking about official rules," he shrugged.

"Sam, I'm a cop. How is there an unofficial cop thing you never taught me, and why are you avoiding the issue?" she asked.

He sighed and shifted uncomfortably, "Look, I never brought it up during training because it's only really a guy thing."

"What do you mean a 'guy thing'? There are a lot of female cops now, so how can there be a street rule that's just a guy thing anymore?" she asked with exasperation.

"Alright, look, I'll try to explain it, but it's probably going to make me sound a bit Neanderthal to you. So don't' blame the messenger here, OK?" he paused.

"OK. Just spit it out, Sam," she replied.

He sighed, "Callaghan was talking about the unofficial addendum to official rules about colleague relationships. It's the only one that most regular cops really care whether people actually follow. And that is that you never, under any circumstances, poach another cop's girlfriend or wife," he held up his hand before she could react.

"I know, I know. The word poaching is a little old school and the whole thing makes women sound like possessions, but that's the way guys on the force still talk about it. It's a big deal because when a guy moves in on a relationship that hasn't run it's course and officially ended, it almost always creates major problems. You know how things are on the street. When something really big happens, you have to have full confidence in cops other than your own partner. Horning in on someone's woman tends to stir up the kind of bad blood that doesn't blow over easily. So guys that get a reputation for doing it run the risk of getting shunned by everyone. It's the difference between being seen as a stand-up guy or a weasel," he explained.

"I guess Tommy was trying to tell me I shouldn't worry about that if Callaghan decides to make a flap about what happened. He knows Callaghan isn't very well-liked around the Division, and I have enough good will that the guys will at least let me explain myself before throwing me under the bus. He's right, and Callaghan probably knows the lie of the land well enough not to test it. But there being a way of looking at the situation where he has the high ground and I'm no longer a stand-up guy got to me a little at first.

Anyway, I didn't want to explain it because I don't want him to get in your head too. Tommy was right, the shiner is the only satisfaction Luke really deserves. If he wanted to keep you, he should have friggin stepped up and treated you better."

"So all of this is why you didn't get mad and hit back when he sucker punched you?" she asked.

"Yup. I figured it might take the sting out a little and help him get over it sooner. I don't like the guy, but I really planned to do everything I could not to rub this in his face. Guess it's a little late for that now that you went after him like a tigress throwing your upgraded sex life in his face," Sam smirked. "Was that because he hit me or because he laid into Tommy?"

"BOTH! I do feel a little bad about that, but he just drove me over the edge. For the first time I saw clearly what he's really like. He was always really careful to stay in control and be subtle about all the corrosive ways he was tearing me down. The only thing he didn't bother hiding was the fact that he's a workaholic, because there isn't really any way to cover that. But he fooled me about the rest for a long time," she sighed.

"Well, all that's in the past now. Good thing you're with a guy who wants you to know he thinks the sun rises and falls with you. It's funny that you thought I was the one toying with you, because I don't like mind games at all. I much prefer to let the sparks fly freely with a woman who feels confident and loved and count on the makeup sex to get me out of the doghouse when I screw up. Speaking of which, isn't that ice melted yet?" he drawled. "I can think of some much better ways to take my mind off the pain…"


	9. Chapter 9: Brotherhood

**Chapter 9: Brotherhood  
**

"Listen, Andy, why don't you go shop for a few new clothes and whatever else you need to get you through the week before we retrieve your things next weekend. I want to swing by Ollie's and get my keys back anyway," Sam suggested.

"Is that to get out of shopping, or because you want advice on how to handle Luke?" she asked.

"Well, since I'm still not a girl, a little of both. But mostly the advice," he smiled. "Also, I don't want people to think you're a batterer walking around with a guy with this mug in tow," he joked, gesturing at his badly bruised eye.

"Always looking out for me," she laughed. "What would I do without my knight in shining armor defending my reputation? Let me give that battle wound a little kiss," she said reaching up to carefully follow up on her promise.

"Ah, McNally, you've got the magic touch. Look, it's healing already," he said with a grin, wrapping his arms around her to give her a proper kiss in return.

She pulled back sooner than she wanted, "Mmm, much as I'd love to continue with my healing powers, we better get going. Shops are only open a couple more hours," she turned to grab her purse. "Plus, we need to swing by a convenience store to buy some cheap flip flops before I can even walk into a store."

~~~~~0~~~~~~

Oliver opened his door and immediately broke into fits of laughter at the sight of Sam's eye. "So did McNally's aim get better, or were you too exhausted from, ahem, the weekend's activities for your vaunted reflexes to save you again? What did McNally throw at you this time?"

"Yeah, yeah, Shaw. You're hilarious. With that talent, you might as well quit the force right now, and hit the comedy circuit," Sam's grouchy tone was offset by the sheepish grin and roll of his eyes that signaled no offense was taken by the ribbing.

"You look like you got hit by a Mack truck," Oliver winced as he noted how bad his friend's eye was. "Have a seat buddy while I grab you a beer," Shaw gestured toward the porch swing before disappearing into the house.

"A six pack?" Sam questioned with a raised brow when Oliver returned.

"I can see that the story I was expecting is now going to be a whole lot more entertaining," Shaw replied with a laugh. "Might as well be well supplied for the telling of this tale."

"Cheers, brother" Sam replied as he thought where to start.

After the silence stretched, Shaw prompted, "Sammy, seems like there's a lot on your mind. So, all kidding aside, what the heck happened these past few days?"

Sam sighed, "It's been a roller coaster, and I'm not sure I have my footing."

"You're not saying you changed your mind about McNally already, are you?" Shaw asked with shocked concern.

"NO! No, of course not!" Sam countered sharply. "It's just…it's gotten messy already."

"Let me take a wild guess. That massive shiner you're sporting came courtesy of Callaghan. Am I right?' Shaw guessed.

"Can't slip anything past you," Sam confirmed with a halfhearted grin before staring off into the distance.

He dropped his head, "I probably deserved worse," he said in a low voice.

"Why?" Shaw asked. "Tell me this, Sammy. Did you sleep with McNally before she moved out?"

"You really have to ask?" Sam's head snapped up as he shot a wounded look at Oliver.

"You think I would've asked it that way if I didn't already know the answer? But tell me anyway," Shaw insisted.

"No, of course I didn't sneak around with her on the side," Sam said impatiently.

"And did Callaghan ask to put a ring on her finger?" Oliver continued.

"Not that I know of," Sam replied.

"Did he start working less or more once she moved in? Did she seem any happier to you after entering into so-called domestic bliss?" Oliver plowed on, driving his point home.

"OK, I see where you're going," Sam replied.

"Right. So, now that I've convinced you to hold off on that hair shirt you're determined to throw on, why don't you tell me how this all got started?" Oliver encouraged.

Sam let out a long breath, "OK. Well, it started Friday night after shift. She asked me to stick around to show me the new car. You should have seen her, Oliver. She was just beaming with excitement and pride over having found it. Then Callaghan came out and dumped cold water over everything. The life just drained out of her and I could gather from some of the barbs they exchanged that things weren't going so well."

"I'm surprised it took you so long to catch on to that fact, but go on," Shaw prompted.

"I went home and put a serious dent in my scotch to keep from butting in that night. The next morning she wakes me up with a distress call about her car. She was all panicked about it already not running. She wanted to bring it to pick up Tommy from rehab and seemed determined to hide the whole thing from Callaghan, who was off at work as usual."

"So you charged off to the rescue," Shaw said.

"Believe me, I didn't want to go anywhere near that love nest. But yeah, I hauled myself up there anyway. I was hung over and in a pretty foul mood. When I saw her, I let my mouth run ahead of my fogged up brain and ticked her off. So she hid out in the house instead of bringing me the coffee I'd asked for."

"After a couple hours of ruling things out and fixing other minor things that would give her trouble down the road, I finally figured out that she had a broken fuel gauge and was just out of gas. I had no intention of crossing the threshold of Callaghan's house, but she didn't answer her phone. After trying calls for another half hour, I was fuming and finally said screw it and went in to find her." Same recounted.

"I found her in there in manic cleaning mode, seeming to have forgotten I was even there. I blew a gasket. Saw this feather duster sitting there and made another stupid crack about whether she had a French Maid costume to go with it. You know what a lousy liar she is. She blushed to her roots, and it was written all over her face that she did have one. You can imagine the conclusion I jumped to." Sam swallowed the bile that rose at the memory, "It was like a punch in the gut. The last thing I wanted was details about any sex games between the two of them. I popped off like a complete ass and threatened that I wouldn't leave unless she put it on."

"So that's how things got started. I have to be honest. I was completely stumped about how the hell McNally wound up driving around with you dressed like that," Shaw laughed. "So I take it that somewhere along the line you two stubborn idiots finally admitted you're crazy about each other?"

"Eventually. The minute I saw her, I felt like the scum of the earth for making her do it. She made me pay for it though," he chuckled. "Anyway, when we finally got things out in the open, I just wanted out of there. I guess I also wanted to get her out of there before she changed her mind." Sam admitted sheepishly. "So I ran off with her like a bat out of hell, leaving nothing but a note. Not my finest hour, but the woman's had me tied up in knots for so long, I was past waiting or taking any chance that she'd get cold feet."

Oliver snorted, "Like that was likely. I think she's been waiting for you to step up and put her out of her misery for a while now."

"Well, I wasn't ever sure of that." Sam said.

"And now? How did Luke end up back in the picture long enough to rearrange your face?' Shaw asked.

Sam slumped forward and ran his hands over his face. "He knew Andy was due to pick up Tommy from rehab, so he turned up at St. Christopher's. He blindsided us as we were joking around about my high school days finding ways to dodge nuns for make-out sessions. Poor guy had it rubbed in his face in the worst possible way that the two of us were obviously already pretty hot and heavy. It was a disaster.

Callaghan said some nasty things to Andy and even tore into Tommy when he came out to defend her. I thought I had shamed him about that and got him to calm down enough to agree to aim his hostility at me and hash things out later after he'd cooled off. That's when he threw the sucker punch. Hurt like hell, but I was glad he did. Tommy thinks it was enough for things to be square now, but I'm not so sure," Sam said looking troubled.

"Is that what's keeping you from acting like a guy who just had the best weekend of his life?" Oliver asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean, Callaghan had a point. Won't everyone think I was out of line hustling McNally off before he had a chance to patch things up and ask her to stay?" Sam asked.

Oliver laughed, "Hell, no! Sammy, everyone's been wondering what the heck you were doing standing aside and letting her move in with him in the first place. It was downright creepy to see you go so quiet for this last month since then. People were about ready to start taking bets on whether McNally had turned you into some emo mope for good, or whether you were on a slow simmer and were gonna explode and go postal and day now."

"What? I wasn't that obvious, was I? I thought I was doing a pretty decent job keeping my feelings for her under wrap," Sam in aggrieved protest.

Shaw barked out a laugh, "Hah! No, no, no, my friend. When it comes to McNally, you have no poker face at all. None. I knew from watching you that you'd made up your mind to be a great TO and not rush things with her. But it was beyond obvious that you were eventually going to end up together. Deep down, I think Callaghan knew it too. I think the only reason he pulled the trigger on the house was some desperate last ditch effort to hold onto her. I was as surprised as anyone that she actually moved in with him," Shaw said.

"Yeah, well. The stress of holding back caused the issue of my mouth running ahead of my brain to kick in on regular basis with her. I made so many stupid remarks along the way, it's a miracle she doesn't hate my guts," Sam smiled sheepishly. "I think she finally just got fed up and figured whatever she had with Callaghan was better than all the aggravation I was causing," Sam said.

"Well, McNally got plenty in return for dealing with your mood swings. One of the other reasons I knew you were one lovesick puppy is that I've never seen anyone put as much effort into training a rookie. You put the rest of us to shame, and it's one of the reasons McNally's become a really great cop," Oliver pointed out.

"I hope so. Her fearlessness scares the hell out of me sometimes," Sam replied.

"Anyway, trust me, no one is going to be surprised that the two of you are _finally _headed for happily ever after. McNally hasn't been any better at hiding that she's got a thing for you than you were," Shaw said.

"I wish I'd seen that. Maybe I would've been confident enough to push McNally to end things with Callaghan the right way. I just hate it that he was able to rub the Code in my face," Sam groaned.

"He threw that at you, huh? That's pretty funny coming from him," Shaw said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Look, don't get me wrong. Luke's a good solid Detective. He works hard and does well. He's honest, and he doesn't go out of his way to stab anyone in the back. He's mostly an OK guy, I guess. But he's also ambitious and all about himself. He certainly isn't shy about letting others' screw-ups be known or touting his own successes. He sure doesn't operate the way you do."

Sam shot him a questioning look.

"Sammy, after you blew off a little steam in Boyko's office when your cover got blown, you forgave everyone. I should never have sent McNally with Nash to clear that house so I could keep Noelle with me. Hell, Andy couldn't even operate her radio right yet. But never once have you rubbed that in my face. Not even to rib me during a poker game. Same goes for that numbnuts move by Jerry hugging you when we brought you in. Or his screw-up with Ray Swann.

Luke would've found a way to hold those kinds of things over people if he were in your shoes, and everyone knows it. He probably would've even held a grudge against McNally if she blew his cover on a case as big as Antoine Hill. Callaghan may have made a dig to you in private in the heat of the moment, but he's not likely to call you out in front of the rest of the Division. So don't sweat it. This will all blow over sooner than you think," Oliver gave Sam an encouraging clap on the shoulder.

"Thanks, man. I don't know why I'm letting this still get to me. Now I know what McNally meant when she said he's been able to undercut her confidence. He's clever about going for the jugular when he wants to make you feel like shit," Sam smiled ruefully.

"That's exactly what I mean," Shaw said. "Finish your beer, and go get your girl. The stores are going to be closed soon. If I spend any more time holding your hand and giving you compliments, I'm gonna start lactating," Shaw quipped.

"Well, those man boobs you're sporting from all the snacking you do on the job ought to be good for something," Sam shot back. "But seriously, thanks for putting my mind at ease. Now give me those keys. I'm going to go snuggle up to a prettier girl," he grinned.

"Atta boy, Sammy. I'll see you at the barn," Shaw said handing him the keys.


End file.
